Into the Abyss
by Ariesa
Summary: Kenshin meets the deadly assassin Abyss. Known for his killing spree. Then the mysterious women Raven appears in his life, he must protect her. -Lemon- R
1. Prolouge

Kenshin and all related Characters are owned by their respective creators. The abyss, Raven and all related Characters are owned by me, do not steal or borrow. Ask first. The Abyss can moves move through doors and walls and can teleport through the shadows (he can only travel a short distance) to places he has been to before.  
  
Into the Abyss  
  
By: Airryu.  
  
Prologue  
  
The night was quiet and peaceful. A soft spring breeze blew with the delicate scent of cherry blossoms. A small village by Mt. Fuji was dark as the villagers slept. Unknown to them, a shadow moved silently and quickly. His Target was a small temple and shrine. The shadow slinked in and rushed on, heading for the priest's chamber. Stopping in a front of the door, the shadow paused, looked around and silently stepped through the door. The shadow moved as graceful as a cat stalking it's prey and towered over the sleeping priest. He looked ready to pounce on the poor sleeping form as he watched the victim sleeping peacefully, completely unaware that he would never awaken. Unsheathing a faintly glowing green and silver sword, the green destiny, carved with incredibly thin with beautiful designs on it. In one quick and skillful move, the shadowed man plunged his sword into the priest's throat; the priest's eyes snapped open as blood flowed from his mouth, neck, and nose.  
  
"Sleep..." the shadow whispered, twisting the sword and pulling it out.  
  
The priest gurgled and slowly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he died. The shadow took a few steps back, whipping his sword and putting his mark on the wall.  
  
Suddenly he froze.  
  
"Master?" He heard and frowned. Not expecting for anyone to hear the old priest's fight for life. Slowly, the shadow stepped back into its origins, the shadows, and vanished.  
  
A shrill scream was heard and torches were lit.  
  
"The priest! The priest!" Was heard.  
  
"The Abyss has struck again!"  
  
"The Abyss!"  
  
The abyss smirked from a tree it was in and vanished into the night.  
  
*****  
  
"The deed has been done." Abyss remarked. "My money."  
  
"Indeed?" A caped man asked, arching his fat brow. "Where is my proof?"  
  
"My word is proof enough, but since it is not satisfactory...here." Abyss tossed a bloody robe sash and a lock of bloody hair on the ground before the man's feet. "Is that satisfactory?" Abyss frowned.  
  
"Hardly, but your reputation says you always get the job done, so I shall leave it at that." The man said, pulling out a bag of coins. "Here is your yen."  
  
Abyss snatched the bag and stuffed it into a pouch on his hip.  
  
"Aren't you going to count it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if it is not the amount requested, then I shall kill you as well, and I do not favor another killing at the moment."  
  
"I see..." the man gulped.  
  
The Abyss turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Abyss stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I have another job for you and the pay is enough to make you wish to retire!"  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"Have you heard of the battosai?"  
  
"What of him?"  
  
The man grinned wickedly "I would like his head on a silver platter!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Will you except the job?"  
  
There was a long silence and slowly the Abyss turned around "How much?" he asked.  
  
"One million yen, how does that sound?"  
  
"We have a deal then. "Abyss turned and vanished.  
  
The man grinned wickedly.  
  
"Excellent..."  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short, but this is just a prologue. Don't worry; the next chapter is already here, so go read it now. No more chapters until I get 10 good reviews. Flamers...bring it on, I need all the inspiration I can get, I learned to swallow my pride and take advice, good and bad, no matter what. So here's the deal.... I write You read You review I write See how it works? Easy huh? Okay.....Have at it. 


	2. The new Girl

Okay so...quick disclaimer- All Kenny charries go to respected owners, other charries go to me...no stealing, ask to borrow first. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Into the Abyss  
  
By: Airryu.  
  
Chapter 1: The new girl  
  
"Come here you!" a man snarled, pulling at a lovely redheads hair. The girl let out a loud cry as greedy hands felt her up. "Please don't!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. "She's quite a beauty, isn't she?" one of the men commented, admiring her crimson hair and soft lavender eyes. The other two agreed, never having seen a more exotic looking woman. One man grasped her breast through her purple and pink, flower print, silk kimono. "Oh please! Let me go!" she cried out again. "We'll think about it." One thug replied. "You will let her go no, that you will." Came a voice from behind the three thugs. They turned around, still grasping the sniffling beauty.  
  
"You heard him! Let her go!" Shouted a raven-haired girl, standing beside a burgundy haired man and a young boy. The man was giving them a death glare.  
  
"Ey, who the hell are you!?" a man shouted.  
  
"Yea, mind your own damn business!" another snarled, pulling out a dagger.  
  
"Kenshin,...want me to..." the boy began, stepping forward.  
  
"Stay back, Yahiko, and protect miss Kaoru."  
  
"Right."  
  
Kenshin stepped forward, unsheathing his reverse blade sword, hoping only to frighten them away instead of harming them. "I really do not wish to hurt you, that I do not." He stated calmly.  
  
"Hah! With that thing?" one of the thugs laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" he yelled, leaping forward at kenshin with the intent to kill. Kenshin easily sidestepped the man and brought the hilt of his sword against his head so hard and fast that the huge was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
"Alright, Kenshin!" Kaoru and Yahiko cheered.  
  
Kenshin looked at the other two; his dark purple eyes now a saffron color.  
  
"Hey, man, we were just foolin'" one said, "Here, take her!" he added, shoving the beauty at him. The girl stumbled into Kenshin's arms while the two men grabbed their buddy and dashed off for dear life.  
  
Kenshin looked down at the startled girl, who was weeping in his arms. "It is alright, they are gone, that they are." He said softly to the beauty. When she gazed up at him, his heart nearly jumped from his chest. He stared into her soft lavender eyes, sparkling with tears. "Thank you..." she murmured shyly. Such a sweet voice she had.  
  
Kenshin was brought out of his daydreams by Kaoru's voice.  
  
"Your very welcome!" she exclaimed. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" Yahiko asked as Kenshin slowly and reluctantly let her go.  
  
The girl smiled and shook her head. "All those bullies did was give me a scare and ran off my entire savings, but it is nothing serious." Bowing her head, she added, "Thank you, again."  
  
Kenshins's eyes glazed as he stared at her incredible crimson hair. It was like blood in a way. "No thanks is needed, say, I'm Kaoru and this is Yahiko and Kenshin, what's yours?"  
  
"Raven...My name is Raven Mei-Lynn."  
  
"Where do you live miss Mei-Lynn, we'll walk you home." Yahiko offered. Kenshin would have agreed, but the girl's necklace caught his attention. It had a silver chain and silver embroidery with a jewel in the middle as black as midnight. It gave him a sudden chill, but he shook it off when Raven answered. "I have no home..." she said, her expression saddening.  
  
Kenshins wondered about the necklace some more, but looked up at her after she commented on her home. Everyone looked at her expectantly, yet very sympathetic to her. Kenshin rested a hand on her shoulder and Kaoru took Raven's hand in her own.  
  
"Tell us what happened." She said  
  
"My village..." Raven choked on a sob and Kaoru gave her hand an assuring squeeze.  
  
"My entire village....was burned down!" Raven cried out, burying her face in her hands, she choked on a sob "It's all gone, everyone!" she collapsed, darkness taking her. Kenshin caught her before she could hit the ground and cradled her in his arms. Glancing at Kaoru, who had an astonished look on her face, he blinked.  
  
"What do we do now, Miss Kaoru?" he queried, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well of course we're going to let her stay with us!" Kaoru huffed. "I mean, really Kenshin, that was a stupid question!"  
  
"You are right, I am sorry, that I am." Kenshin replied with a sweat drop. Why had he bothered asking? Oh, duh...because she would have yelled at him for being pushy or something. So, either way he would have ended up getting yelled at. Better safe than sorry, he figured. But really, Kaoru was just too much at times for his taste, way to aggressive.  
  
"We should take her home now, so she can rest." Yahiko suggested.  
  
"Yea, come on, the market can wait." Kaoru replied.  
  
The threesome turned to go home with their weary new companion. Kenshin knew things around the Kashim dojo would be a lot more interesting with Miss Raven around.  
  
***** Light filtered in through the wind, right onto Raven's half sleeping face.  
  
"Oh... how....annoying..." she mumbled and turned onto her side, hiding her face on her pillow. It has been 3 days since she has been living at the dojo and the sun managed to hit her face even with the window shutters closed. A knock on her sliding door made her eyes snap open. "Yes?" she called.  
  
"Miss Raven?"  
  
"Oh, one minute, Kenshin!" she answered, getting up, slipping on some robes, and walking to the sliding doors. She slid her door open and gazed up at the startling handsome swordsman.  
  
"Ah, Kenshin, how may I help you?" she queried, wondering why he was up so early. But then again, he always got up this early! ¬.¬;  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to the market with me, that I would." Kenshin replied with a small smile.  
  
"Oh? Out of tofu already?" she teased, earning a wider grin from the swordsman.  
  
"Just give me a minute to get dressed." She said, sliding the door shut again.  
  
Kenshin leaned against the wall by her door and waited, taking the time to sum up this mysterious beauty. She had said bandits burned down her village. This, he could believe because it happens a lot, he should know. But then there was that strange talisman she wore around her neck. It was bewitching to look at and seemed valuable. Why hadn't those thugs taken that? But, well, if he were a thug, that's the last thing he would want to touch, that thing gave him the chills and a feeling he just couldn't explain. So, he put the talisman out of his mind for the moment. What about her hair? She looked Japanese and knew Japanese and about Japanese customs, but her hair... Kenshin tapped his chin thoughtfully. Raven is a sweet girl and gets along with everyone at the dojo, even Sanosuke and Megumi. Raven was also very handy at her cooking, gardening, and even knew a little swordsmanship. Yet she seemed so docile and soft, except in her eyes. Her eyes flashed like his. She had a fighting spirit, so, why was is it that those thugs so easily caught her? Kenshin could have kicked himself. Of course! She was in mourning so that left her in a weak state.  
  
Kenshin sighed, maybe he was reading the poor girl all-wrong, but... that talisman really bothered him...more than it should. It was just a piece of jewelry.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm ready!"  
  
Kenshin jumped and looked to his side to see Raven in a spring kimono. How in the world did she sneak up on him like that? God, she was a mystery. And boy, she was lovely. Kenshin put on his mask of nonchalance and smiled down at Raven, who was giving him a puzzled look.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Raven, Daydreaming I was."  
  
Raven chuckled and followed after Kenshin to the market.  
  
***** "I can see it in his eyes!" Sanosuke smirked at Yahiko.  
  
The two had been hiding around the corner watching Kenshin walk off with Raven. It seems like for the past 3 days that they have been peeping around corners and skulking about in shadows as if they had something to hide. Actually, they have busied themselves with stalking and spying on Kenshin.  
  
"Now that is the look of love!"  
  
Yahiko snorted, "I doubt it, besides, I thought he and Kaoru had a thing together."  
  
"Nah." Sanosuke answered with a shake of his head. "He acts more like a brother to Kaoru, even if Kaoru wants something more."  
  
"Besides, Kaoru is much to young." Came a sultry voice from behind them.  
  
"Ack!" Sanosuke and Yahiko spun around to see Megumi leaning against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?!" Sanosuke demanded.  
  
"The same as you, I suppose. Visiting." Megumi smirked. "Now then, your previous conversation had something to do with my Sir Ken and little Raven. " She added, her smirk turning into a frightening snarl.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko grimaced.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about! Right, Yahiko?" Sanosuke muttered.  
  
"Yea...right." Yahiko stammered, taking slow steps back with Sanosuke. " She's a crazy broad! We were only talking about the weather!" Yahiko added, turning and running off at top speed.  
  
"She sure is! And I see storms headed our way!" Sanosuke laughed, running with Yahiko and leaving a pissed Megumi behind.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow, Kenshin!" Raven exclaimed. "I never knew there were so many people here so early!" Kenshin watched Raven with an amused expression, as she looked left to right and inhaled as many smells as possible.  
  
He couldn't help feel this warmth spread all through his body as he watched her. If only...  
  
"Hey Kenshin! What's going on over there?" Raven called.  
  
Kenshin blinked out of his thoughts, thankful for the interruption. Who knew where that thought would go. Looking up, he saw a crowd of men, they were talking urgently. Wondering what was up, he walked over to the circle and listened quietly.  
  
"Yes, yes! The Abyss! He took a Christian priest's life! And he kidnapped one of the maidens there! They found her corpse 2 days later!" One man growled.  
  
"He is a vicious man! Why does he kill so and why does he take the life's of so many innocent maidens?!" Another cried. "If we are not careful, we may soon feel his wraith here as well!"  
  
"And no one knows his intentions, oh, those poor victims!"  
  
"Indeed. I hear he comes from a strange clan of shinobi assassins."  
  
Kenshin, who had been listening intently, was now scowling with rage. Many had heard of the Abyss and none who met him ever survived. It did not matter if it was man, woman, or child. They all died. A man like that is dangerous and it would only be a matter of time before he would meet the Abyss. He could feel it. Only a matter of time before he would be the battosai again.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at Raven who was tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong?!" She asked with genuine concern that touched his already melting heart.  
  
Shaking his head, he smiled. "Nothing at all, we should hurry now and purchase our items, that we should. I am sure Miss Kaoru is waiting."  
  
"Alright!" Raven agreed, rushing off to shop. Kenshin walked slowly after her, smiling. Raven was like part of the family now. His smile brightened. Hopefully she will stay and come to love him as he did her. Yes.  
  
He sighed softly.  
  
Finally, he admitted to himself that in these 3 little days, he had fallen in love with the little vixen. He only hoped that he could win her.  
  
So, How was that? R & R and lemme know if you are interested in what happens. You gotta week! Have at it and later days! ~Airryu 


End file.
